


Whiskey and Vodka

by ssangvely131



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Bobby is a whiny drunk, Drinking, Goo Junhoe is Bad at Feelings, Introspection, Kissing, M/M, awkward junbob, bobby is kinda drunk but not really, but they're still awkward, iKON - Freeform, junbob, junhoe and bobby are close enough to drink together, junhoe tries to comfort a sad drunk, junhoecentric, just kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssangvely131/pseuds/ssangvely131
Summary: "Are you close enough to be able to kiss him on the lips?"That question has plagued both Junhoe and Bobby for over a year now. Time has passed but neither have forgotten.On a supposedly happy drinking session, Bobby drinks a little too much and spills some rather vague details about himself, details that put a light headed Junhoe on the spot.





	Whiskey and Vodka

Junhoe didn't ask for it but here he was, on the roof of their apartment, drinking with Bobby. Just Bobby. A Bobby who was drinking way too much tonight. Junhoe could swear the older was an expert at controlling himself based on the many times they drank together with the others, so it utterly confused him why Bobby was being such a whiny drunk tonight.

 

"You know, I keep telling myself it's not because of my face," Bobby drawled, slouching in his seat before stuffing his mouth with chips. "I know I'm not the most good looking guy but-"

 

"It's alright, hyung. What matters the most is charm," Junhoe pretended to try cheering him up, stopping Bobby's arm from raising his glass of vodka to his lips again. He's had enough to drink yet Junhoe couldn't tell if Bobby was just determined to get piss drunk enough to purposely black out or he just didn't realize he crossed his limit.

 

"I am charming, right?" 

 

"Of course. You're the most popular guy in iKON. You're the face of iKON" Junhoe pressed on with compliments. He was a little light headed himself from the whiskey but not enough that he couldn't take care of the drunk one.

 

"Then why?"

 

Bobby sighed, so deep and heavy it sounded like it was the end of the world for him and Junhoe just didn't understand any of it.

 

"Why what?"

 

"Why… there's this person I like…" Bobby started explaining. This was news to Junhoe. He wasn't very interested in other people's love lives let alone Bobby who seemed so utterly brotherly to everyone to be romantically attracted to them.

 

"And?"

 

"He was asked… if he would kiss me on the lips… if he was dared to…"

 

The person Bobby likes is a  **_he_ ** ? This was too new to Junhoe. It's like he suddenly didn't know who he was drinking with anymore. Maybe he just misheard it because he was drinking too? No way. Bobby said it too many times. Junhoe continued to listen anyway.

 

"It… it was just a joke, y'know? Asking him if he could kiss me on a dare. But he… he looked so uncomfortable," Bobby sulked, his head drooping. It was a rare sight Junhoe had to admit. "If he liked me back, he would've been a little giddy about it, right?"

 

"Maybe… he was just nervous?" Junhoe added. He couldn't believe he was actually putting effort into keeping this conversation alive. It was intriguing to him after all. This was a side of Bobby he had no idea aboutl.

 

"Of course he was nervous. It was just… ugh," the rapper leaned back, wanting the couch to swallow him whole. "He said no. No, he would not kiss me. Ever. He hates me. I know it."

 

"Dramatic, much?"

 

"I've liked him for years, man. He could've at least made a witty comeback to save my feelings or something. He hates me and wants me to take the hint."

 

"Maybe you should," Junhoe transitioned into love guru mode. "You should go for someone who actually values you and your feelings. Giving up on that guy might be hard but-"

 

"What's wrong with me?" Bobby interjected, not hearing a word Junhoe said. "He only hangs out with handsome guys. Maybe I am ugly."

 

"Hyung… you're not-"

 

"Would you kiss someone like me?" 

 

"What? Kiss?" Junhoe stuttered, taken aback by the sudden question. He's been there before. It was during a livestream too. The boys questioned his closeness with Bobby and even asked if they were close enough that he'd be able to kiss him to which he declined. This felt like deja vu.

 

"See? Even you can't do it," Bobby sighed after a long pause. Junhoe was thinking too hard on it just like last time.

 

"Sorry, I thought about it too much."

 

"Because it's gross."

 

"No! It's not like that-" Junhoe found himself contradicting what he said in the past. Back then, he told everyone "NO" he can't kiss Bobby on the lips no matter what. But now… the rapper just looked so utterly defeated by someone he's never even heard of. How could Junhoe leave him alone looking that down?

 

"You don't have to pretend, y'know?"

 

"Hyung, don't be like that."

 

"I get it. Kissing me is-"

 

"I can do it!"

 

_ What? _

 

Bobby almost sobered up from the shock, to no avail. He really drank his feelings out tonight. "You… You would? I mean… you're just saying that."

 

"No!" Junhoe found his fist in Bobby's shirt the next second. It was like both his words and actions lost its filter. Not that a filter existed much when he's completely sober.

 

Both stared at each other, confused by each other's actions. Why were they so eager to suddenly kiss on the lips? It's not like they had romantic feelings for each other in the first place. They're friends. 

 

"So… are you gonna do it?" Bobby started, realizing they've been staring at each other for a while.

 

Junhoe's ears were flushed red and his face felt like it was burning up. His heart raced as he glanced at Bobby's lips. Can he really do this? Why would he even do this? Just so Bobby would stop moping around and maybe cheer up? He might not remember this conversation tomorrow anyway. Wasted idiot.

 

"Um-" his mouth felt dry.

 

"It's fine. You d-"

 

"Just close your eyes," Junhoe directed, sounding almost grumpy. God, what was he thinking? Oh wait, he wasn't thinking. 

 

Bobby gave him a weird look but smiled and followed suit, closing his eyes. His ears were also red though Junhoe couldn't pay mind to that detail right now.

 

Junhoe took a deep breath before leaning a little closer to Bobby, who patiently waited with closed eyes. He looked so ready. It's too late to back out now. Junhoe also shut his eyes and leaned much closer until he could feel his breath mingle with Bobby's. He can't remember a time he's even been this close to the guy. If this turns out to be an unpleasant experience, he could just drink heavy afterwards and hope the memory doesn't ever register in his brain or if it does, he'd remember it as a bad dream.

 

_ Ah, fuck it _ , he cursed to himself before lunging forward, his lips meeting the other's. Bobby has always looked so lean, hard and masculine. But right now, Junhoe thought his lips felt warm and soft. They trembled a bit against his but soon enough he felt the rapper kissing him back. Junhoe was startled but strangely enough, it didn't feel… disgusting. How embarrassing. Was this even okay? 

 

Bobby snuck a hand behind Junhoe's neck, holding the boy in place as he planted another kiss on his philtrum, just missing his lips by a few millimeters. Junhoe realized he probably missed since the older was so set on keeping his eyes closed, so he tugged the rapper by the collar of his shirt, guiding his lips a little lower. 

 

This was supposed to be about if Junhoe would be able to kiss Bobby but right now, Bobby was calling the shots, being the one to initiate pressing his lips against Junhoe's rather than the other way around, each kiss growing less innocent. Neither of them could think clearly anyway, not with the clamorous drumming of their own heartbeats. Bobby peeked at the younger's expression, his eyes diligently closed, his entire face flushed, and his whole being, pliant to his kisses. Junhoe may have been the more sober of the two but Bobby was not wasted enough to not know this was a dangerous situation. 

 

Junhoe gulped. Bobby watched his Adam's apple bob up and down and decided to press one last kiss on Junhoe's neck, to which the younger almost squirmed away.

 

"It's done. I get it," Bobby started, his hands on the younger retreating. 

 

"That… was it?" Junhoe snuck a peek before peeling his eyes fully open. He took a deep breath but for some reason, his heart didn't get the memo that this was over.

 

"I… a kiss was all I asked for. Sorry for… getting carried away there."

 

"Yeah," Junhoe replied, his voice quivering and awkward. Bobby was busy trying to calm himself down to pick up on the tension the other felt.

 

The two sat in silence for the next few minutes, quick glances and neck scratching only, until Bobby finally realized he was not calming down with Junhoe still in the room with him and heavy alcohol coursing through his veins.

 

"Well," he started, slapping his knees before getting up, stretching his back to look casual. "I think I'm turning in for the night. I… drank too much. Sorry."

 

Junhoe looked up at the older, his doe eyes almost unbearable to look at from Bobby's view. "Um… alright. I'll just hang out here a little longer."

 

"Good night."

 

"Night."

 

"No good?" Bobby grinned, trying to lighten up the atmosphere before he leaves.

 

"It was… good. The night I mean," Junhoe clarified as he felt his ears grow hot again. 

 

"Just the night?"

 

"Good night, hyung," Junhoe snorted before turning away, back to his snacks.

 

Bobby hummed, feeling somewhat victorious, and headed for the door. Junhoe was left alone on the roof now. His ears flushed, his insides in a knot, his face burnt up, his head in a muddled mess and his heart, beating erratically.

 

And for the rest of the night Junhoe couldn't stop beating himself over what happened, questioning himself over and over why he did such a thing. Maybe kissing Bobby was never a big deal to him. It was only a big deal before because the other guys were there to tease them mercilessly. No, no. Why would it be okay to kiss someone you don't like? It can't be alright to feel okay with kissing Bobby. It's not like that. Like a mantra, he repeated:  **_It's not because I like him. It's not because I like him…_ ** and the thought was cut and followed him to his sleep.

 

**_...because I like him._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you guys enjoyed. If you did please leave kudos and/or a comment! I like to hear from anyone who reads my drabbles lol also if I should write a sequel when junhoe finally realizes he got feelings for bobby or something?? I dunno hahah but do let me know in the comments if you're into that. Again, thanks for reading!


End file.
